The Glass Orb
by DustyStroodle228
Summary: After Mandrake, Bartimaeus tries to relax. Instead he gets summoned by Bridget Ladon, a young magician. What starts out as a bad first impression turns out to be an adventure they will never forget. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARCTERS BUT ONES IMADEUP
1. Chapter 1

**HEY, THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC. YAY FOR ME!!!! PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was being summoned, again. Sure Mandrake was one thing, but it's been hardly a year I got to rest. Well whatever.

This one didn't feel strong. I decided to take a scarier form, maybe flames that would be good. Yeah--- and a centaur. Ha I felt strong.

As I busted into the room I was surprised to see a young girl, maybe twelve or thirteen. Her emerald green eyes were locked onto mine and filled with optimism. "Hi." She shrugged her shoulders as she well greeted me. "Uh, hi" We sat in silence for a while. I studied her waiting for an assignment or something. "Well what do you want?" I urged her to say something. She shrugged again. "Well if you don't need anything then let me go." (1)

"My master told me that it was very difficult to summon djinji , especially one as _strong_ as you." I decided to take that as an offense. "What's that suppose to mean?" She took an aloof look before answering. "Well all I did was read up on some things and poof now you're here. I don't even have any scars." She glanced at her arms just to make sure.

I lifted my eyebrows. "You mean that you didn't even get taught yet?" I had a feeling I could steal some things out of this one. She grimaced. "No, he hasn't." Suddenly she realized her mistake. "Grr"

"Well, I see you at a disadvantage." She tilted her head. "How's that?" "You know _my_ name, but I don't _yours._" "How is that a disadvantage for me?" "Well, now I have to go around calling you _girl, or hey you. _See my point?"

The girl rubbed her shoulder and was aloof again. "Well………" Then I got it. "YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR NAME YET?!?!" Wow this girl was more of an idiot then I thought. I did my best to hold in my laughter.

She squinted her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but broke down crying before- hand. I just about had enough of this. "OK, if you just summoned me to cry let me be." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "No, I ….I really need you." I crossed my arms " Well, what is it that was so important to summon me and waste all this time?"

This was being very annoying I wanted to slap this girl

**Just a reminder to review good or bad, based on these reviews I will decided to continue to write more or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Than****ks people for reviewing. I decided to write more because I felt like it. Disclaimer: I do not own the Bartimaeus trilogy!!!!!!**

The girl was taking a long time to answer. I hated that. "**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**" I tried to scare the answer out of her. I could see tears start to form from the corners of her eyes. Oh god. Our eyes were firmly locked in place. Finally she answered in her quiet voice, "I-It's m-my master. He's gone."

I changed into my favorite guise so I could slap my hand against my face. "That's it? That's why you summoned me? Because _your master is gone?_ He most likely went to get milk or something. Now let me go." I turned my back on her, as I did I heard her sniffle.

"No you don't understand." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "Today was the day I was going to get my name. I –I went to get him some tea and when I came back he-he was gone." I turned back around to see her looking up at me in desperation, her eyes filled with tears.

I waited for her to say more. "Well did you see what took him? Or maybe some sort of sign, destruction?" She shook her head slowly. "I came back to see the living room in perfect shape. I searched the house and the neighbors. Please please help me." Begging me. This girl was begging me to help her? I guess she was trying to be nice. I guess she was but she was nuts.

I smirked slightly. "No, maybe I don't want to help you and your problem."It looked like she was going to break down and cry. "Please." She said. "No" "Pretty please" I looked at her strangely. "No." "Pretty please with sugar on top." "Wow never heard _**that**_ one before. Why don't you just yell at me? Scream; command this _demon_ to do something." I could sense her becoming a little mad, but surprisingly she held back her anger. she took a deep breath and said, " No I won't yell at you. I don't believe in being mean to dinji, imps, or anything else. I read about Prolemy. I hope to be nice, like him. Though sometimes I get mocked by it." Wow another human who tried to be ki—no, I won't believe it. This girl had something planed. I refuse to fall under her spell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Here is chapter 3. I will try to make it a little longer but I make NO promises. Anyway here it goes.**

"Could you just inspect the room, please? Maybe there is something that you can see that I can't." I rolled my eyes as I decided to accept the 'demand', but if she took one step out of the pentacle she was a goner.

I poofed into the living room, which was clean, just like the girl said. I looked around on the first plane, second, third, nothing. On the fourth plane, however, something caught my eye. Over by the window was a black goop like thing. I decided to touch it. Squishy, but hard. Hmm, well I guess I could tell the girl about this. I started back to the room when, what the heck, the black stuff was invading my hand. Its sticky mass started over my hand to my wrist. I don't know how, but then it just came off. Disappeared.

In the room, the girl was waiting patiently for me. Her optimistic expression still glued onto her face. "Did you see anything?" she asked twiddling her thumbs.

"Um, yeah." I said inspecting my hand. "There is something, this black, goop-like stuff. By the window, check it out." I waved my hand toward the door. The girl stood up and quickly sat back down. She put her lanky elbow on her knee and rested her hand into her palm.

"Ya know, I might be a little crazy, but I'm not dumb."

"You were dumb enough to summon me." She pondered that a moment before shaking her head.

"No, well, thanks a lot for your help Bartimaeus. You brought me one step closer to finding my master. I owe you one." She tilted her head forward and gave a salute.

"THE ONLY 'I.O.U' I WILL REQUIRE IS THAT YOU LET ME GO AND NEVER MAKE ME COME BACK!" I think she got my point about letting me go because she said her last thank you, muttered some words, and I was gone. Free again to Rome the Other Place in peace. Sigh peace….yeah right.


End file.
